Between Heaven and Middle Earth
by nijijin
Summary: One of the Hobbits takes a journey and another in the Fellowship guides him to the right path.


Title: Between Heaven And Middle Earth Author: Nijijin Rating: PG - 15 Characters: Pippin and Boromir Disclaimer: They don't belong to me...but aren't they so much fun to borrow? Archive: Yes please...If Stories of Arda and Henneth Annun will have me. Anyone else just let me know. Feedback: My first LOTR fic...please don't hurt me too much. Spoilers: For both Tolkien's books and Jackson's movie adaptation combined.  
  
"Then Pippin stabbed upwards, and the written blade of Westernesse pierced through the hide and went deep into the vitals of the troll, and his black blood came gushing out. He toppled forward and came crashing down like a falling rock, burying those beneath him. Blackness and stench and crushing pain came upon Pippin, and his mind fell away into a great darkness.  
  
"'So it ends as I guessed it would,' his thought said, even as it fluttered away; and it laughed a little within him ere it fled, almost gay it seemed to be casting off at last all doubt and care and fear. And then even as it winged away into forgetfulness it heard voices, and they seemed to be crying in some forgotten world far above:  
  
"'The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!'  
  
"For one moment more Pippin's thought hovered. 'Bilbo!' it said. 'But no! That came in his tale, long, long ago. This is my tale, and it is ended now. Good-bye!' And his thought fled far away and his eyes saw no more."  
  
J.R.R. Tolkien, The Return of the King, The Black Gate Opens  
  
********************  
  
"PIPPIN! NO!"  
  
Even as the scene before him curiously darkened and faded, his step had already turned the other direction. The moment his furred foot touched the familiar surface he knew exactly where he was. With a surge of anticipation he moved swiftly towards the courtyard of the White Tree. With each stride he felt lighter, relieved...free.   
  
The tree was luminous, bathed as it was, in the radiance of a full moon and a myriad of twinkling stars. He could only smile as familiar and much loved friends came into view. Ah...so it was truly as he suspected and hoped. Love had indeed blossomed and flourished within the lofty towers of Minas Tirith.   
  
He did not find it odd that Faramir and Eowyn took no notice of him. He watched the fair maiden gently caress the rough stubble of her entranced suitor's cheek. There was no mistaking the glow of adoration that passed between the handsome couple. They belonged to each other. In his joy to see them so, he excitedly called to them. But it was another beloved voice that answered instead. And in so doing, lifted away one more aching haunt veiling his heart.  
  
"They can not hear us, Little One."  
  
He closed misty green eyes before turning towards the source of that long missed husky brogue. A tear could not help but escape as before him, strong and brave as ever, crouched his Quest companion and friend, Boromir.  
  
With a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders he replied, "I thought as much, but I was...curious."   
  
Pippin grinned as the good Captain rolled his eyes. No longer able to contain his gladness, the Hobbit launched himself at Boromir for a hearty embrace. For his part, the Man of Gondor threw his arms wide before enclosing them tightly around the Halfling with equal exhilaration.  
  
"I was sure you would be the one to greet me."  
  
"Aye, Master Took, I have indeed been waiting."  
  
The two friends pulled back and gazed upon each other a moment longer. After relearning fond features the pair moved to sit on a bench near the unseeing young lovers. Pippin huddled close to Boromir much as he had done during the Quest.   
  
"You have been at my side all along...even after Amon Hen." It was not a question so much as a statement of great conviction.  
  
"Aye, I was there every step of the way.   
  
"Did you see? I held on to my sword just as you taught us, even after the troll fell."  
  
I was witness to your mettle, Master Hobbit. No finer student could a teacher want."   
  
"I was sure of it. I was sure that you were near. Every time I began to despair I knew it was your strength that saw me through each trial. Oh Boromir, there were so many times I wanted to give up," the small voice began to tremble with unpleasant memories.  
  
"You slight yourself, Pippin. It was your own strength, bravery and honor that overcame adversity and brought you victory each time."  
  
Boromir shook his head as Pippin began to protest.  
  
"Hush now, Pippin. The dark times are over," and with a slight chin gesture towards Faramir and Eowyn the valiant Captain continued, "and we may now rejoice that brighter, happier times once again rule Middle Earth."  
  
Pippin glanced up at Boromir who continued to gaze at his younger brother's happiness with satisfaction.   
  
"No, I shall brook no argument, but I will offer my deepest gratitude. I can never repay you for saving Faramir's life."  
  
Pippin gently reached over and clasped the larger hand in his own.  
  
"You paid with your own life, Boromir," the young hobbit whispered, "Besides, it would have been too much losing one such as Faramir so soon after you."  
  
"My little brother is a wonder is he not?" Boromir's voice glittered with pride, "I am glad that you met and bonded."  
  
"Oh yes! He is a fine man! Well raised by his brother...I think," Pip's voice began to trail off.  
  
Boromir glanced down at the Halfling who was deep in faraway thought.  
  
Pippin returned to the present and continued, "Though I count myself blessed for Faramir's friendship, I..."  
  
Pippin began to fidget and the bleak set that now seemed to constantly grace the Hobbit's features tore at Boromir's soul.   
  
"Peregrin Took, say what you will, I shall never take offense by anything you reveal to me."  
  
Pippin saw the truth of it in the Man's gentle but expectant eyes. He turned once again to fondly gaze at Faramir and Eowyn.   
  
"He looks so like you. There were moments that a gesture, the tilt of his head, a note in his laughter so echoed you and...and...I grieved once again and found I could not stop."  
  
The Hobbit was silenced by the weight of all that came before.  
  
"Go on, Pippin."  
  
"As you say, all is well here now. Frodo and Sam have destroyed the ring. Gandalf lives. Aragorn will be King with fine counsel from Legolas and Gimli. Faramir has found his true love. Merry is safe and sound."  
  
At the mention of Pippin's beloved cousin, Merry, Boromir knew the opportunity was nigh to coax his Little One back to where he belonged.  
  
"I have no wish to grieve any longer. I am tired, Boromir. I want to rest now."  
  
Boromir stood up and crouched down to gather Pippin in his arms. The young Hobbit pulled the Gondorian cloak about them and rested his head on the Man's broad chest. The two friends smiled at the cherished memory this gesture brought to mind. Together they watched Faramir and Eowyn's gentle kiss, gifting Hobbit and Man with a new sweet recollection.   
  
"I know Pippin...I know. I promise...all will soon be as it should, my friend. Now, the time has come Master Hobbit for our journey to continue."  
  
"I am ready, my Captain."  
  
********************* "PIPPIN! NO!"  
  
The scene blazed bright and sharpened. The Fellowship seemed not to realize that Boromir and Pippin were in the tent. All were painfully focused on the distraught figure that so desperately flung itself across the motionless body lying on the cot. Boromir crouched closely to this sobbing soul and released his own confused charge. Pippin stepped forward and glared around the room finally settling nervous eyes on the cot.  
  
"Why have we returned here, Boromir? I don't understand? I...I don't want to be here. This...this frightens me."  
  
"Pip, this *is* where your journey must continue. Your tale is not yet finished. You know this in your heart."  
  
The young hobbit shot the Man an angry flash of betrayal before backing away. He shook his head in refusal and began to plead with grim determination.   
  
"No...no, please don't do this. I can't bear it. It's too much to ask of me."  
  
But in the next moment Pippin froze, so astonished was he to hear what the anguished figure draped over the cot whimpered next.  
  
"NO...NO, PIP, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS. I CAN'T BEAR IT. IT'S TOO MUCH TO ASK OF ME. I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE."   
  
At hearing the pleading, plaintive cry, Pippin's face crumpled. As if defeated Pippin dropped to his knees and began to sob along with his sweet cousin Merry. He wrapped his arms around himself and began to rock to and fro. This attempt to gain some comfort was useless. Boromir stood and moved closer to both inconsolable Halflings. Again, he crouched and gathered his Little One into his arms. Pippin promptly and desperately gripped at the Man's tunic and buried his face in the soft fabric. So situated, he began to keen the coming loss.  
  
While gently rubbing circles into Pippin's back, Boromir whispered soothingly, "Peregrin, you could not wish for our dear Merry to suffer so. He too wishes to stop grieving, as we all would wish to. See for yourself how tired your cousin is, Little One. Will you not help him rest now?"  
  
Suspended in the twilight realm between Heaven and Middle Earth the Fellowship was gathered together once more. Some enveloped a distraught Merry, hoping to keep him from following his younger cousin and their one fallen hero enveloped an equally distraught Pippin, hoping to send him back to his best beloved kin.  
  
Finally Pippin's sobs began to abate. Boromir continued to offer comfort but said nothing more. The traveler could only decide the next step of this journey. A sigh of defeat and resignation escaped the frail body pressed into Boromir's tunic. With one last desperate grip he imprinted this Man to his heart and soul before pulling away. Each searched the other's visage...one questioningly...the other to commit to memory every facet of an adored face.   
  
Pippin smiled sadly, "It would have been such a great adventure."  
  
Though thankful for Pippin's choice, it still pained Boromir. Yet he grinned back, "Oh aye it would have been indeed. It still will be...just not this day, Little One."   
  
Pippin nodded his understanding and the knowledge that they would meet again someday offered some comfort. Behind him steady crying called for his attention...called to his heart.  
  
And even as the valiant Captain of Gondor curiously darkened and faded, Pippin's step had already turned the other direction. As he moved closer to the cot he began to feel the first twinges of returning pain and fatigue. Doubt and fear too danced along his spine. But they were instantly banished by Boromir's encouraging voice at his ear.  
  
"Do not fear for I shall always be with you, Little One."  
  
********************  
  
Through the haze of pain, Pippin's eyes fluttered open. As he began to focus the first thing he saw was the brilliant blue of his astonished cousin's own eyes. With a reassuring smile he squeezed his kin's hand and whispered.  
  
"Merry, no more grieving."  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
